


Безработный

by rakugan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Возвращение Тома в Англию и период до Первой войны (1956-1970)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakugan/pseuds/rakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча бывших однокурсников десять лет спустя. Время действия - ноябрь 1956 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безработный

— Кто-нибудь, отберите у него эту чайную ложку, — говорит Колин Розье.  
Но никто даже с места не двинулся. Розье уставился на меня, потому что я сижу к Тому ближе всех. Да ну, дудки.  
И что сразу я? Вон Лестрейндж и бровью не повел. Правда, Лестрейндж вечно делает вид, будто так и надо, даже если Том несет полную чушь. Типа не хочет с ним ссориться на людях, или вроде того.  
— Я вам отберу, — сказал Том и налил себе еще вина в ту самую чайную ложку. Это уже третья… Или четвертая?  
У нас-то уже не то вторая, не то третья бутылка на брата, так что, стоит глаза прикрыть, пол и потолок ходуном ходят. А когда Том успел набраться, никто не заметил. Ему-то много не надо. Удобно, когда тебя выносит с капельки алкоголя. Экономия, как ни крути.  
Малфой вообще делает вид, будто его ничего не касается. Сидит, разглядывает свои ногти. Неудивительно, что он не хочет с Томом связываться, после того, как Том целый час на него орал. Хорошо начался дружеский вечер, ага.  
— Я не понимаю, как можно было довести «Элизиум» до убытка!.. Что надо было делать десять лет, чтобы оказаться в таком минусе?! Вы что, хот-догами там торговали?  
Я тогда подумал, что Том точно сбрендил. Никакими собаками, что горячими, что холодными, в «Элизиуме» отродясь не торговали. Потом оказалось, что Том имеет в виду бутерброды с сосисками.  
Он бы еще десять лет болтался на континенте среди маглов, так вообще разучился бы разговаривать по-человечески.  
— Я же тебе объяснял: это для минимизации налогов…  
Малфой еще тогда пытался говорить спокойно.  
— Да класть я хотел на твою минимизацию! Я, по-твоему, законченный кретин? За каким гоблином мне нужны отчеты для налоговой? Я спрашиваю, почему у нас по _нашей_ бухгалтерии убыток? И почему на «Элизиуме» долг висит?!  
Ого, а я и не знал, что у нас такие проблемы. Ну, знал, конечно, что Касси что-то там крутит, ну так Малфой вечно что-то крутит. Остальные в его дела не лезут, потому что все равно ничего не поймут. Разве что Лестрейндж, он юрист, ему как бы по профессии положено.  
Пусть бы Том на него тоже орал. Но Том на Лестрейнджа орать не будет, во всяком случае, прилюдно.  
Вообще-то в другое время я бы мимо ушей пропустил, как Том раскатывает Малфоя и как Касси в ответ тоже начинает орать. Этим лишь бы сцепиться. Но три года назад Касси мне выдал кое-какую сумму из кассы «Элизиума» — это я как раз начал дом строить. Деньги я до сих пор не вернул, вот и сидел теперь, как на иголках, — а ну, как это всплывет?  
— Мы брали кредит на развитие! — орет Малфой.  
— Что вы там развили?! — от крика Тома аж люстра звенит. — Кто-то руки себе нагрел, да? Конечно, будет убыток, если ломаного кната не вкладывать, зато себе отгрохать особняк и разводить павлинов!  
Ну, Том дает… Неделю как вернулся в Англию, когда его уже давно все считали покойником. Мы еще оклематься не успели от потрясения, а он уже, подите-ка, знает и про малфоевский особняк с павлинами, и все про все. Я прямо на стуле заерзал. Если сейчас до меня дело дойдет…  
Касси тоже орал, аж уши закладывало: что он состояние нажил игрой на бирже и может вот прямо сейчас Тому показать всю отчетность за десять лет, а потом тут же уволится с поста финдиректора, потому что ему томовская паранойя уже вот где! И вообще надо еще спросить, чем остальные занимались десять лет! И где самого Тома носило, а то он вернулся, такой умный, и давай всех строить, а сам-то что? Дело, между прочим, общее, нечего все сваливать на одного!  
Лестрейндж все это время мрачно молчал, Розье зато пялился, как на спектакль, и усмехался. Нотт пытался влезть миротворцем, типа это его долг как хозяина дома. Что ж, заодно о себе услышал много интересного. Долохов мог бы спорщиков разом заткнуть, но не вмешивался — посматривал только, чтоб за палочки не хватались.  
Я старался сидеть в уголке и не привлекать внимания. Уж слишком все завелись… Десять лет прошло, а ничегошеньки не изменилось. Гостиная Слизерина, седьмой курс, добро пожаловать в компанию школьных друзей.  
Потом, когда немножко все утихомирилось, Долохов сказал: выпьем мировую, что ли. Том вообще-то не пьет, но под шумок, пока разливали, видно, первую чайную ложку вина и принял. Это он на континенте, наверное, пристрастился, с разными итальяшками, или где его там носило.

***  
На четвертой чайной ложке Том сказал:  
— Буду искать работу.  
И еще говорит:  
— Нормальную.  
Все уже были в такой кондиции, что стали ржать, как психи. И я тоже за компанию, хотя, если честно, так и не понял, что смешного. А почему бы нет? У меня вот нормальная работа, хотя это, конечно, как сказать. Надоело до чертиков вести учет на папашином кирпичном заводе. Лучше бы мы людей наняли, грязнокровок каких-нибудь — им, конечно, надо деньги платить, зато у них то перерыв на обед, то покурить нужно, то забастовка какая-нибудь… А эльфы что? Знай молотят кирпичи, как заведенные, и ты торчи там, как дурак, целый день. И отказаться нельзя — семейный бизнес, все такое. Потом еще за ужином папаша твердит беспрерывно про наши расходы и доходы.  
Скорей бы уже дом отделать, и съедем с Элен оттуда, будем жить сами по себе. Осточертело выслушивать, какой я недотепа, и на кого же папаша оставит дело, и по миру-то мы пойдем, и все такое прочее.  
— Хочешь, — спрашиваю у Тома, — вместо меня к нам в фирму? Отец только рад будет толковому человеку.  
Остальные все так и покатились со смеху. Ну и кретины. Я, между прочим, от чистого сердца предложил.  
Том говорит:  
— Спасибо, Тимоти, друг. Я буду иметь в виду, если что.  
Я бы на его месте задумался, кстати. Кто его сейчас на нормальную работу возьмет? Он тут явился с континента, как снег на голову, черт знает в каком виде — худущий, стриженый, дерганый какой-то. Мантия, правда, дорогая, и на шее золотой медальон болтается, зато в карманах ветер свищет. Ни кната не нажил, как уезжал с маленьким рюкзаком, так с ним и приехал.  
Малфой говорит, Том сейчас в «Элизиуме» только и обедает. Но не потому, что это место шикарное, а потому, что его там кормят бесплатно — основной владелец, как-никак. А так у него даже на чашку кофе нигде не хватило бы, если бы ему Лестрейндж денег не давал. Неудивительно, что Том так взъелся из-за того, что «Элизиум» в убытке — если он разорится, Тому вообще некуда податься будет.  
Только я вспомнил про ресторан, как Розье и говорит:  
— А я думал, ты сам теперь будешь управлять «Элизиумом».  
— Не хочу, — говорит Том. — Не хочу ни о чем думать. Устал, как черт.  
От чего он, интересно, устал?  
Но никто опять и глазом не моргнул. Тут, похоже, все в курсе, где он пропадал десять лет и что там крутил-мутил. Все, кроме меня. Ну да, Тимоти же дурачок, ему рассказывать не обязательно.  
Ладно, я потом Малфоя расспрошу, он все знает.  
Малфой тем временем поднял голову и говорит:  
— Я «Элизиумом» заниматься не буду. После всего, что ты мне тут наговорил… Ищи другого управляющего, делай, что хочешь, а я умываю руки.  
— И найду! — это Том огрызнулся.  
Но тут же пошел на попятный:  
— Ладно, Касси, я тоже был неправ. Давай не будем рубить сплеча.  
Вот и правильно. А то вернулся голодранцем и сразу начал командовать. Между прочим, мы все тут бывшие однокурсники и имеем равные права. Нечего из себя лорда строить.  
В это время Том сцапал «Пророк», который валялся на кресле — у Нотта вечно все завалено газетами, — и говорит:  
— Вот сейчас посмотрим, какие есть вакансии. Надо же подыскать себе занятие. Ага, вот отличное предложение. Младший помощник аптекаря… Тридцать галлеонов в месяц! Прямо не знаю, куда такую уйму деньжищ девать.  
Если Том начал паясничать, значит, уже порядком пьян со своих четырех глотков вина. Лестрейндж, видно, думал так же, потому что незаметно отобрал у Тома чайную ложку и бутылку подальше отодвинул.  
— Том, ну хватит глупостями заниматься, — это Малсибер влез. — Ты же прекрасный зельевар, тебя хоть в нашей лаборатории, хоть в любой другой с руками оторвут. Хочешь, я поговорю с профессором Беллами, и…  
Но Том на него так зыркнул, что Малсибер мигом заткнулся.  
У Даррена от выпивки напрочь пропадает чувство юмора, да и томовский характер он плохо знает. Как бы Том ни кривлялся, все равно он себе цены не сложит. А тут Малсибер ему предлагает в лабораторию идти простым сотрудником — это нашей звезде-то!  
А Том знай веселится:  
— Даррен, ну кто меня возьмет? У меня же никакого образования. Пока умные люди заканчивали академии зельеварения , я на Балканах болтался.  
— Ну, можно учиться заочно…  
Но тут Малсибер сообразил, что над ним издеваются, и замолчал.  
— А что я в резюме напишу? — Том свою линию гнет. — Что полтора года потратил на изучение албанского?  
Зачем ему, интересно, сдался этот албанский? Вообще где эта Албания, гоблины бы ее съели?  
Смотрю, Долохов сидит лыбится. Ну да, этот-то ближайший томовский дружок после Лестрейнджа, он, надо полагать, в курсе. Вот и объяснил бы другим, в чем соль.  
— А что? — встрял Розье. — Так и напишешь в резюме: был, мол, в Албании, занимался отловом редких видов местной фауны. Для зоопарка господина Пикеринга…  
Вот дела! Том кого-то ловил? Он ведь зверей терпеть не может, ну, кроме змей!  
А теперь сидит, смеется:  
— Точно, Колин, так и напишу! Стоит об этом заикнуться, место мне найдется мгновенно. На кладбище…  
Чего они смешного в этом видят? Так прямо и помирают со смеху.  
Одно слово, идиоты.  
— Может, к Борджину опять пойти? — говорит Том. — Может, во мне умер гениальный продавец.  
— Борджин под следствием, — это Лестрейндж, сквозь зубы. — По обвинению в контрабанде.  
Чего Рэй-то злой такой? Хотя у него, наверное, томовские кривляния уже в печенках сидят.  
— А я и контрабандистом был, — говорит Том и смотрит на него невинно, как ангел. — Надо же было чем-то на хлеб заработать, когда я из Албании смылся.  
— Заработал? — Долохов спрашивает.  
— Ага. Даже на хлеб с маслом.  
— А потом?  
— А потом, как всегда, — говорит Том и перестает усмехаться. — Сам знаешь, главное вовремя убраться. А я вот не умею вовремя… Но жив, и ладно.  
— Все ошибаются, — говорит Долохов.  
Я вот тоже не умею вовремя. Пора закругляться, а то я вместо дома аппарирую в какую-нибудь Албанию, где она там.

***  
— Так это правда насчет Фламеля? — спрашивает Малсибер.  
За окном уже светает. Малфой аппарировал домой, Нотт дремлет в кресле, очки сползли набок. Если его утром жена так найдет, солоно ему придется.  
Мне тоже надо как-нибудь тихо аппарировать и сделать вид, что я к полуночи вернулся и сразу лег спать. Может, Элен не заметит, который час.  
— Да, — говорит Том.  
— Неужели он еще жив? — Малсибер аж подпрыгнул. — О нем лет триста ничего не слышно. Я думал, он давно…  
— Он просто не хочет, чтобы о нем было слышно.  
— А камень… существует?  
Том кивает.  
О чем они вообще?  
Пока они болтают, я тихонько расстегиваю ремень, чтоб на живот не давило. Не надо бы, конечно, налегать на пирог с почками, но у Ноттов эльфиня готовит так, что пальчики оближешь.  
Том грызет шоколад, пока Малсибер рассуждает:  
— Представляю, какое искушение, когда видишь камень. Я бы, наверное, не удержался. Должно быть, разум совершенно отключается, хочется схватить и бежать…  
— Я только еду ворую профессионально, — отвечает Том и усмехается. — Но у старика все равно ничего не свистнешь. Он вроде бы дряхлый, ничего не видит, не слышит — а не успеешь оглянуться, как он у тебя за спиной.  
— Если ты вправду полтора года был у него учеником, — Малсибер все никак не уймется, — то в научном мире тебе цены нет. Ты можешь сразу претендовать на…  
— Ай, брось, — Том морщится и машет рукой.  
Улыбка у него делась куда-то, лицо теперь худое, злое, волчье какое-то.  
Да и с чего ему веселиться, по большому счету? Он ведь правду сказал, что податься некуда. Десять лет прошло, у всех уже свои дела, свое место в жизни. Почти у всех жены, а у кого уже и дети, мы вот с Элен в мае ждем. А он, выходит, никто и нигде. Даже дома своего нет — как в школьные годы жил у Лестрейнджа, так и теперь. И делать ничего не умеет, у него же правда образования никакого. Ну, диплом с отличием — так сейчас таких умников, как собак нерезаных…  
Есть «Элизиум», конечно, да и вообще у Тома хватка хорошая, денег он еще наживет. Но, может, правда, устал от всего? Такое бывает, я по себе знаю.  
Но Том вообще какой-то не такой вернулся. Он и в школе-то был псих, а теперь подавно…  
Тут он говорит:  
— Тимоти.  
Я от неожиданности чуть не подавился.  
— У меня от твоих мыслей весь вечер голова болит, — говорит Том. — Что, я тебя так раздражаю?  
Черт, я совсем забыл, что он легилимент!  
От моих мыслей, выходит, болит, а от выпивки не болит?  
Я так стараюсь об этом не думать, что, наверное, думаю громко, на всю столовую. И в животе как назло урчит.  
Том смеется.  
— Но я все равно тебе рад, — говорит он. — Я вам всем очень рад.  
— Я тоже, — бормочу я и изо всех сил думаю то же самое.  
Лестрейндж трогает Тома за руку. Том встает:  
— Ладно, пора по домам… Тед! Эй, Тед!  
Нотт сонно бормочет что-то, но не просыпается.  
Том листает «Пророк».  
— «Началась предвыборная кампания в Визенгамот»… Тед, я возьму газету?  
Нотт всхрапывает. Очки падают, Розье ловит их и кладет на стол. Все начинают собираться.  
— Так я за тобой зайду завтра? — спрашивает Долохов Тома. — Хочу тебя познакомить с парой интересных людей.  
Живот крутит кошмарно. Зря я все-таки налегал на пирог. Элен вечно говорит, что переедать вредно.  
Иду вслед за всеми к камину и думаю, что надо будет дома сразу выпить зелье от несварения.  
Том на ходу читает статью про выборы.  
— Что? — переспрашивает он Долохова. — Да, конечно, Тони. Давай в шесть.

— Fin — 

 

_Июнь 2011 года_


End file.
